


Take a breath (to let it all sink in)

by wandering_minds



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Ash, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Omega Eiji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_minds/pseuds/wandering_minds
Summary: Eiji decides to take a leap of faith when Ash needs comfort.





	Take a breath (to let it all sink in)

Eiji hesitated by the door of his and Ash’s bedroom, the scent of an aggravated Alpha assaulting his senses. Eiji sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wondering what exactly could he do.

The situation with Arthur had been becoming...intense as of late and some of it had seeped into Ash’s gang. Stale and bitter scents clogged the apartment so badly that Eiji was constantly cleaning and opening windows to try and get rid of it. Today had only made the scents worse.

Eiji didn’t even know what happened. One moment, he was in his office and the next he was rushing out into the living room to stop Ash and Alex from fighting.

Eiji had never seen the beta challenge and argue with Ash like that before. Alex’s face was twisted into something so vicious it made Eiji falter. Ash was even worse, his scent overpowering everyone’s as he reasserted his dominance. Thankfully, Kong and Bones were able to get Alex away from Ash and out of the building.But now, Eiji was stuck with an aggravated Alpha and no way to calm him down without him blowing up.

Well there was one way-

Eiji groaned and stopped that train of thought. He couldn’t do that. It wouldn’t work. America’s view on Omegas were so much different than Japan’s.

Eiji’s gut twisted itself in knots as he debated his options. He had heard so many horror stories back in Japan about Omegas being assualted in broad daylight and being treated as if they were lesser beings just because of their second gender. It was the reason why he hid his scent and took blockers.But this wasn’t some random asshole Alpha. This was Ash. A boy who shouldered so much yet still kept going. Eiji took a deep breath, trying not to psyche himself out.

Somewhat confident, Eiji opened the door to the bedroom and walked in. Ash was on his bed, back facing Eiji and the door. Eiji could see how tense his body was and his scent was sharp and aggravating, setting Eiji a little on edge.

“What?” Ash asked gruffly, not bothering to turn to look at Eiji. That was fine. He didn’t have to turn for Eiji to carry out his plan.

Slowly, Eiji made his way to Ash’s bed and climbed onto the bed with him. Ash glanced at him with narrowed eyes but still didn’t move. Good.

Eiji cuddled close to Ash’s back and clutched his shirt as he released his scent. It had been a while since he had let his scent roam free so it didn’t take long to take affect. Ash almost immediately relaxed and he let out a breath as he took in Eiji’s scent. It was sweet, not surprisingly, and clung to him as Eiji held him. It reminded him of one of his few good memories from his childhood when Griffin had took him to the new bakery that had opened in their town. Ash turned to face Eiji, who had been slightly tense, and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. “Thank you.” He whispered, his tone soft as he nuzzled Eiji’s head.

‘ _Thank you for trusting me with this. Thank you for being here.’_

Eiji relaxed and smiled at him. “No problem. Such a silly Alpha you are.” He teased, causing Ash to scoff playfully. “Yeah, like you’re completely sane yourself.” Ash said, sticking his tongue out playfully.

Eiji laughed and huddled closer to Ash. “Yeah, but I’m yours.” He replied. Ash stared at him, shocked for a moment before letting out a small laugh.

“Yeah. You’re mine. Just like I’m yours.”


End file.
